The advent of all-terrain-vehicles has spawned numerous enthusiasts to engage in racing events in an attempt to fully realize their machine's potential to perform off road. Some of these events comprise of challenging environmental conditions to the likes of mountainous terrain, mud-laden trails, pot holes, moguls, and other adventurous features. In any event of this nature, as well as in any other sporting event, the enthusiast or the athlete is required to beat the clock against other equally qualified participants. To compete adequately at this level, the enthusiast is required to fine tune his or her machine in hopes of meeting its fullest potential, albeit within competitive limits. Some of the enthusiast's efforts may comprise of altering the mechanical components to generate added horsepower or, less extensively, altering the body components in anticipation of increasing its aerodynamics for reduced wind drag. Notwithstanding sufficient effort being made to the likes provided hereinbefore, the enthusiast may be still unable to adequately compete at this level given his or her inexperience, in addition to other deficiencies not necessarily noted herein. A less notable reason may simply involve the element of uncertainty, particularly with regard to the machine's capacity to reliably perform during competitive events unless drastic steps are taken (e.g., complete tear down of functioning components to achieve a level of performance certainty). This approach may not always be feasible given the economic realities and/or time constraints. Therefore, to perform within reason of one's skill level and expectations, every other option must be exercised to its fullest potential, namely one that ensures engine performance during critical operation, particularly during racing events where time is of the essence.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant has appreciably devised a tear-off debris guard which adaptably fits onto the exterior surface of a frontal grill guard often used in protecting vital engine components of all-terrain-vehicles, and readily removed therefrom upon ample accumulation of mud, dirt and debris to maintain continuous air flow to vital operating components of the type dedicated for use in cooling an engine (e.g., radiator).